Green Haired Devil
by stepo12344
Summary: When Sam McQuillan is forced to marry the Demon king Amaimon. Her world gets turned upside down but not in a bad way read and find out what I mean Also my first story ties in with 'Demons Kiss' but twists From Wee steph Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x :D
1. opening

_**Green Haired Devil intro  
**_

_**it was september the 14th 2012. **_

_**when I heard the piearcing calls of the Hoblins howling through out the wide canapay of the ciena forest.**_

_** let me explain from the start.**_

_** I am Emily Angel and I am the 22,865 member of my class. **_

_**I was created in the likness of man and my only existance in this baron world is to exterminate all unessesersary evils.**_

_** I work for the top secret undercover agency called Annomous which was made to destroy the supernatral phenimon and monsters (Hobgoblins and demons) that invest the planet.**_

_** Now I am probably sure but you are wondering what Hoblins are well hoblins are cruel and sadistic beings in their own right.**_

_** They are monsters that feed own abondens of human flesh to quench their overwealming hunger.**_

_** They are empty inside for their sins against nature, But the worse thing about them is they were once human their selfs.**_

_** They became monsters or demons more like, because of him. That green haired, Blue eyed devil. Even her the most holyest and nicest person you could meet. Became a monster for him  
**_

_**On these pages show wht was happening to a young and in my eyes unfortunate girl that is Sam McQuillan.  
**_

_**He makes them drift away and they become demons under his demand. I've hunted him down for the past 500 years of my life. **_

_**Even thow I know he would just retract to Gehenna (Hell to youes in the UK) and send his millions of drifted souls that are just a once distance shadow of their former selfs to murder me and turn me into a hobgoblin.**_

_** So shall i go on with this sorry piece of endless bad luck that is Sam's life, well? ok then let me tell from the start.**_


	2. chapter one the voice

It was at the start of may 2012.

I remeber it vividly for it was a rather snowy affair which was strange if i do say so myself to snow at the begining of spring.

As the crystalized white puff balls sprinkled through my short brown locks a feeling of dread dawned on me.

I felt something was happening inside me. Like my inners were buring away slowing.

It all got to much to bear the pain of that burning sensation roiting away like a maggot covered corsps deep in my skin till my body went into a complete meltdown.

I colapsed under the intense pain in my chest.

At that moment in time I lay on the solid icey path way waiting for the cold grip of death to linger over me and than the snow trapped me in a cold shallow grave.

My heart beat get quickly declined till even i saw my life flash before me.

I shut my eyes as the water drops trickled down my face and than nothing.

Nothing but blackness.

May the 5th 2010 it was my birthday my 15th to be exact.

I always had head aches and pains but the days leading up to my 15th were like nothing I had ever experience before.

My head aches became periods of intense torcher and my pains became that intense that my bones cramped up and my joints became welded shut.

so i was taking to a for him to tell me what was wrong.

He leaned back on his brown leather arm chair and with a twich of has grey whiskers he said "Theirs nothing wrong with ya, ya can go home."

My face quiet litraly melted.

I stumbled back and forth in sheer shock to my home thinking how the hell is that even possiable.

When i got in the door a wave of torcher came apon me.

I fell to the floor my hand clunching a firm grip over the left side of my head to try and ease the pain a little but i was unseccuseful so I dragged myself to the kitchen.

Wondered through the draws and shoved a paraseatamol down my throat. My bones slowly cracked into place and i got to my feet.

"i must have a quack for a doc" I mumbled.

I then made a micro-wave pizza and settled down for the night after I had a nice relaxing bubble bath and put my pj's on and went to bed.

I woke up with the sun's ray strocked across my brow.

I fling my covers off my self and ran to the bath room.

But as I ran into the door with my eyes half opened I smashed into my book-case causing me to get hute on the face with a photo albume.

I caught the roage book and stamped on it repeatiedly "BLOODY TWAT" i cursed.

When I calmed down and rubbed my head I took a look at the book and saw pictures of me as a baby I looked so pale i mean more like abino pale than anything ealse very werid indead I flitered.

I than took a swift look at my calander it was the 5th. A cold sweat poured down my check.

"Oh for god sake it's my birthday noooooooooo!" i screamed.

30 minutes later after I ran half a mile "Happy b-day Sam yeaaa!" My famaily yelled, But just as i was about to blow out the candles the world around me started crumbling and the blackness came over me.

sharp pericing needles stabbed into my skin and and the blood that spilled wrapped around my shreaded body till I was consemed with a red flowing gown.

Then my skin started peeling more and more till the bones started poking out.

My eyes began to bubble with hot fuming flames at the back of my skill "Why god why are you doing this to me aaaaaahhahh please please stop aaaaahhh!" i roard in pain.

Than my heart beat thumped through my wreck of a body.

I fell unconscious.

Some were unknowns to Sam.

My eyes flickered open. When i was met with a pale white hand.

"who does that hand belong'wait no it can't be it can't be mine" i mumbled.

I shot up of the ground and patted myself off.

I than looked at what i was wearing and with a snap of my jaw i screamed "What the hell" The words that stormed from my mouth were shallow like I was under water and with a slight tint of boardness mixed under my breath .

I looked at my graments in even more shook.

It was a sight so vile, so horrible that even i was scared.

I if i'm daring to say it i was, was wearing a dress! (dan dan daaaa) and not just any dress no,no i was wearing a black leather skin-tight dress.

With a red lace bow wrapped round my hips and intercute designs of purple skills around my collar religon.

After my utter horror with the dress that was far to up my ass that I looked lik a prostitute and knee high black boots with a red lace bow on either one.

That it was just my dress scence that had changed it was also my appearance in general.

You see the brow locks that sprung at either side of my sholders were replaced with black straight.

This is all I could think of, for about 5 minutes untill I heard i voice.

It had the same ring to it as mine did, I had definitely heard it from somewhere but I could not for the life of me know where.

"Who's there? speak up god dame you!" I shouted.

Suddenly the voice made a nosie as if it was ready to say something.

"I am" the voice of a young and very tired man spoke.

"Who's 'I am' i do't know anyone know by that name" i replyed.

I then heard small chuckles of laughter comming from that young mans voice.

"Are you mocking me you BAs...(sorry forget not allowed to swear)" I screamed.

"I am the demon king Amaimon, prince of Gehenna and king of earth " He said quit bluntly.

"Well some one thinks high of there self" i muttered.

By now he was giggling like a little school girl and bewteen his breaths he said "yes, yes i do but it not as bad as you pretending to be everything your not!" he said as a retort.

By now my eye brow was raised and to be completely honest i had no idea what he was talking about "What is that suppose to mean and were are we?" I hissed.

The young twat of a man replyed and said "You will see very soon, and you are in my realm of Gehenna and i would watch your cheek here" he drowned.

Me in shook nodded and went on my way untill he said

"lips as red as blood

hair as dark as night

give me your heart

my dear snow white"

"What did you just call me snow white uh" I said confused.

"look in the mirror" he said.

"what mirror?" I retorted.

And with a clicking of his fingers a large golden mirror stood towering over me in a puff of blue flames.

I looked at my self through the mirror and i can see were he came to that conclusion.

"I looked like I'v stared in snow white and the 7some (in a porno) what the hell man!"

And with that said i black out again and i remeber him saying "don't forget my name little miss snow white" and me thinking "if he says that again i am going to bite his fingers of!"

p.s This is my first ever chapter so please rate and comment also there will be more amaimon in the next chapter. Thank for reading


	3. Chapter two WHITE OR BLACK

Chapter two WHITE or BLACK

In my unconscious mind I began to think more and more till a certain memory came into veiw I was thirteen years old, living with my adoptive parent and three adoptive brothers.

That is when everything was good, no even better, everything was great.

I loved them, and I still do.

They were my only family.

I was abandoned by my birth mother when I turned six, so I still remember her.

That is truly my most tragic memory. Second thought, let us start there.

"Okay my darling, I must leave you here now."

My birth mother had said to me. As any six year old would, I began to cry.

"Oh no my dear! Do not cry! Shed no tear for me, for I will one day return to you, whether in this life or the next, I will return to you!" she gently kissed my forehead then turned to leave.

"Mama." I whimpered as she walked away, leaving me to stand on the door step of an care home.

Just when I thought it could get no worse, it began to rain.

The rain came down quickly, soaking me from head to toe, however it did me a favor, it hid my tears.

I watched my mother's slender figure walk through the rain. Her waist-length, dark black hair growing darker as she finally disappeared into the misty haze of the street.

That was the last time I ever saw her and I knew the very next morning that she was no longer alive. I could just feel it somewhere deep inside me.

I sat down on the step, upon which I had been placed.

My silent tears became uncontrollable sobs.

I was so pathetic, but who would blame me? I was just a small child whose mother just left in the rain, in the dark, alone.

I heard a creaking sound coming from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see a young woman standing in the door way to the ancient looking building where I had been abandoned. She must have heard my cries, I assumed.

"Oh Child! Come in here quick!" she said the moment I looked up at her.

She reached her slender hand out and grasped mine.

Her skin was soft and warm. It reminded me of my mother.

I once again began to cry silent tears.

The woman comforted me by embracing me tightly like she would never let go, which I wished she would do, I could barely breathe as it was, and she was not helping in the slightest. Once she released me, I took a step back and looked at her

. She was a lovely woman.

She was younger than my mother yet much older than I.

Her blonde curls bounced upon her shoulders, surrounding her almost angelic features.

The most noticeable were her eyes.

They caught my attention quickly.

Warm sapphires filled with kindness and love.

"Emily!" a shout emerged from a door down the hall from our location.

"Coming Madam!" Emily, which I learned to be her name, yelled back.

"Come now, follow me." She sweetly cooed, taking a hold of my hand.

"What is your name child?" Emily asked me while we walked.

Any other time I would have kept quiet and not trusted the person leading me, but Emily was different.

She was not human.

It would be impossible for her to be.

No person in this world could be as kind and caring as she was.

No she was no human, she was an angel, my guardian angel, for at least the time being.

"Sam" I whimpered as tear filled my face.

"Crowned in glory uh"she spoke into her self.

"Well sam I will make sure you have a great stay, ok babydoll" she spoke with a smile on her face

That was a very distant memory and then as I was floating in the abyss.

My eyes shot open and I was in the same place.

As I was in hearing that young man by the name of Amaimon I think his name was

I stood up immediately, and felt the weight of the world around me pressing hard and that pain wavered over me for a second, and then felt resolve gripping solid ground.

"I would not be controlled by this intangible force. After all, I hate looking weak." I spoke within my mind.

I began to walk away, forcing down the desire to run.

I took step after step, breathing heavily as my footsteps hit the dusty earth.

The beat within the earth slowed slowly. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The beating suddenly switched from slowing down to speeding up, and with every step I took it seemed to get faster and faster, thumping wildly with every step.

I began to lurch forward threateningly as I ran, almost falling or tripping up.

By the time I saw a large pointy rock, it was too late.

My Heart has just gave in and I fell over it. The edge of the cliff.

Falling through the air, and landed flat on my face.

I sat up slowly, spitting out a mouthful of dirt.

I felt unable to move, suddenly many years older than I actually was.

I turned onto his back, awaiting My fate

The thumping was wild, and grew in intensity and speed. I bit my lip until it bled freely down the front of his chin.

Then, the ground in front of me opened. My silence was broken again as I cried out in shock and alarm.

A great burst of steam shot out of the hole in the ground.

I tried to pull myself back away from the hole, but my arms wouldn't move.

Nor would my legs even so much as twitch.

"You have called upon me," a deep voice came out of the hole.

I then saw a figure starting to rise out of the hole. He was wearing a deep black hood with long black robes.

Around his chest was a bright white tie.

"So that you may look upon my face."

I shook my head in mute silence. I could not believe what I was seeing.

The creature stepped out of the hole and into the valley, though his feet never touched the ground. They hovered above the it his cloak barely hiding them.

"Why are you so speechless now, when you were originally so outspoken? Do you not wish to curse my name?"

I my voice, "I am sorry, I said it without thinking. Please, do not hurt me."

"Hurt you? I wouldn't dream of it.

" The man looked away as the creature was speaking.

"Why do you look away? Is it not my face that you wished to look upon? Turn towards me."

I obeyed, not wanting to anger the creature. "Are you…Death?"

The creature nodded, "I am. I am Death in its truest form."

"Now look into my eyes, and I will help you out of your misery. For you are miserable.

I can tell, as I always am able. You mustn't look away, though you may be afraid."

I must know what happens. Is there truly life after death? Or is death the final stretch?" I begged, crawling to the creature's feet.

"I will tell you once you do what I have asked of you," said the creature patiently.

I, without another word, looked into Death's eyes. Death pulled its hood down and looked down at the me. Death's face was pale and grained, stretched awkwardly over tight features.

I saw my life replayed over in my head, except it was not through his eyes that he saw it. It was through an invisible third person's view, namely Death. Death was patient, watching everything that I did. He was never anxious to end my life, but was always there, waiting, watching.

Then he spoke and said to me

"Life, it is a funny thing you know. It takes your mother only hours to bring you into this world.

Only hours till you take your first breath, till you scream for the first time, till you open you eyes to see the person holding you for the first time.

It takes only hours for you to come into this world, but it only takes a matter of seconds for you to be removed from it.

War, sickness, famine, people, these are all causes of death. Once you're here, you do not know when you will be taken out.

It is inevitable, you will die. Whether it is early or later in life, it will happen.

There is no escaping it, nothing you can do. It is not preventable, it is your destiny.

To be born and die. That is all you do, your only purpose.

To live and die.

Now, however, what you do during your short time here is up to you, which leads me to another topic, people.

People do not live as they were meant to.

They are too busy dwelling on the past or worrying about the future to realize the present.

To know what your future holds is every person's dream.

If you knew your future, you would live more freely today.

They also do not realize that by judging others, they are signing their own soul away, just giving it up like it means nothing.

They do not realize that their soul is their pass to peace after death.

How do I know this?

Well, again, to know your future is not that great of a "gift." Believe me, I know, for I have this so called "gift."

One touch, just one touch is all I need to see your past, present, and yes, your future.

Now, do not misunderstand me, for in the end you all have the same future, the same destiny.

What is it you ask?

Like I said before, death is yours and everyone else's destiny.

Now, aside from your destiny, every person has a calling, which is your predetermined compensation to society for your presence here.

Now do not mistake your calling for your destiny, for they are different.

Your destiny is set, it cannot be changed, however, your calling can vary depending upon the path you choose to find it.

Well now you know my thoughts on this topic.

I know you are wondering who I am, correct?

well you will know how i am in time.

So Tell me now young one do you want to live and by forever cursed or do you want death to consume your being, remeber it is up to you Sam choose wise"

I turned my gaze to him and spoke "I CHOOSE LIFE AND DEATH!, WHAT YOU HAVE TOLD ME WITHOUT DEATH THEIR CAN BE NEITHER LIFE AND WITHOUT LIFE THEIR CAN'T BE DEATH"

Death looked upon me with a grin and spoke "very well Sam, I will see what will happen Good bye."

With That done I blacked out again.

P.s death and Sam are all the way through it.


	4. Chapter Three Who's Your Daddy

**Chapter Three who's ya Daddy**

Some where in Gehenna. At that moment in time a young man with purple hair and sky blue eyes was taking to what seemed like an old friend. The young man was wearing a black coat with ripped edges on the bottom which covered the back of his crimson red suit. He also wore black trousours and pointy toed boots which match his red jacket. The other man had hair as black as ravens and eyes as red as blood. He was covered head to toe in a black apart from whit flashy tie which screamed out 'look at me'. The purple haired man spoke with his snake like tough

"Long time no see Mirrikh" the serpant hissed.

"How dare you, call me by that name" the other one shouted.

"But it is your name" the purple haired one replyed whilst he laughted.

"Call me that again and I will kill you" the other one said again

"fine, so I guess you prefer death more" the purple haired man retorted

Death picked up his scythe and swung it at the man.

"SATAN YOU F*CKING B*STARD!" death roared.

"Touchy, Touchy calm down big man" Satan teased as he dodged the scythe.

Death calmed down and put his wepon of mass murder away. He then lifted up his brow and spoke

"So demon why did you want business with me"

"Well you see it's to do with your daughter" Satan spoke

Death looked at him like he was in sane and a small whiper left his lips but he remained silent. The demon then said "You see I think one of my sons have taking a fancy to her, and I am puzzled as you probably are, but he is my son"

Deaths eyes widened "No child of mine is marrying a demon" He spat out. "How do you think I feel no child of mine is marrying a angel of death, so don.t act as if your the victum, so ha" Satan huffed.

"Sorry so what do you want to do?" Death spoke. "Well has I did raise you daughter with three of my sons I can safly say that she will do what she is told" Satan spoke "so I propose that if my son and your daughter marry they must preduce a child in the first year and it will combine the races together makin it you know one united race."

Death snared at Satan and shouted "I said no child of mine is marrying a demon!" Satan looked at him and retorted "But in her eyes i am her father even if I have to act human, also before you say another word if she does marry my son you will be able to tell her that you are her real daddy (a little singy bit here)."

"You snake, You were the one who took her away from me."

"So do we have a deal." Satan smirked

Death shook Satan's hand and said "Deal." If this deal is done right the demons and death gods will come together and they can take over assiah making Him the King of both sides of the coin.

Mean While in Assiah.

My eyes shot open. "What the hell was that." I whispered. That's when it dawned on me the activites from last night. I arose and as I did so I patted myself down and looked about swifly.

"Was all that just a dream?" I wondered to myself. I then thought it could'nt be a dream. Why would I dream about death and hell princess and stuff like that. I layed it off and under my breathe i spoke "I have some f*cked up mind."

I ran out the room to the bathroom like I allways do but I made sure I did'nt have some kind of dayshavoo and hit the book shelf.

After getting dressed into my uniform I woke up my Three vampirica brothers and dad (I'm saying their vampiric because they avoid the sun and hate getting up in the morning)

"DAVID,KEVIN, RYAN GET THE HELL UP NOW, oh and you as well daddy" I shouted/spoke sweetly.

They all got up with their moans and groans. I then made my dad a cup of tea and made sure that my brothers hairs were combed and there faces washed.

"Sam, get your coat and bag on we're leaving" my eldest brother, David said in a montone voice.

I shook it of what David asked me. "Hurry up Ryan, and fix those shoes now" I complained to my horrible yet adorable little brother Ryan.

"Can some one please wake that twat up!" I comaded my two brothers David and Ryan.

After waking up Kevin who is at a diffrenent school because all he does is fight and he played cammando in the class room (very violent first he snuck up behind them and then he grabs then to the ground, he is without a doubt a poor nutter) . Anyway he got up got dressed and sprinted out the door without even a goodbye.

I said goodbye to my father and left with my brothers. We walked it to our school even thow our dad thinks were taking the bus, but we walked it to spend the bus fair (I know poor reble me :D)

At school I sat through double math and I swore I fell a sleep at least twice (It was so very boaring, that I could feel my soul being sucked out). Even thow it was'nt all that bad because my best friend Emily sat beside me (I call her E's for short). She was a good person but all she does is play jokes on people. Like the time she told me she was moving that day and she won't come back. I started crying and at the end of the day our class had a party and it turned out she was just joking. Since then I don't believe her in extrem things like leaving, aliens, zombies and so on. She reminded me a lote like that strange but angelic woman I dreamed about. Her hair, her eyes, her smile even her name was the same. Some people would think that they were mother and daughter or something like that.

At lunch I went to art to finish off my project that has taken me at least 4 Luches to get to the point I was at, most of my friend are in the Art club apart from my other best friend Raksha (more of a musc, than art person I think) My pal E's came in the door and pulled me out the classroom

"Sam you must run out of this school and never go back home" Emily spoke sounding quit serious.

"E's, wit ya talking about another one of your funny jokes huh" I laughted

"Sam I am warning you if you dont you will spend the rest of your mortal life in Gehenna!" she began to get more ticked off now (she had a very short fuse)

"Gehenna with is that?" I said puzzled

"HELL! YOU IDOT" she shouted

"Emily knock it off you drama queen act" I whimpered

"But Sam" I did'nt let her finish

"Emily just shut up and get some metal help, you can't go round telling people they're going to hell in a catholic school" I spoke proudly and walked away.

She just let me go. After a period of learning spanish and R.E (religious education). I skipped my way home. I Bursted in the house and sang "I'm home everyone" Their was no reply. I walked into my living room and noticed a letter with a dark black rose on it. I lifted the blackish rose of the dark greened card and it was addressed to me. I opened the card and as it was fully open a thorn pricked my thumb and three drops of crimsome liquid spilled on the card. I immediently dropped the rose and placed my thumb in my mouth sucking at the stinging cut. I Began to read the letter it said:

_My dearest Sam_

_It gives me great pride and happiness to tell you that you will Be Married and to one of the seven princes of Gehenna._

_Your fiancee is one of the youngest princes , Prince Amaimon the demon king of earth. In your marriage proposal you will become a demon and will produce children. You will traval to Japan and at 'True Cross Academy'_

_Also you will meet the prince Mephisto and probably prince Amaimon. Here You will stay here until you are sent to go to Gehena._

_You will not get out of this contract as you have spilled three drops of blood on it. If you try and run away by signing it in blood you will be easy tract down and refusl of marriage means death._

_See you soon my Dearest daughter_

_p.s Have fun in Japan luv Dad x_

My hear beat stopped and i fell under the total disbelief of what I just read. Come on I am not even from that religion or so I thought. So it was'nt dream then and I am not a f*cked up child, it's really everyone else that is f*cked up. Then I thought "How the hell did Emily know about this " I thought for ages but at the end of the day I fell on my bed and cubbled into my soft mattress. Has I was about to fall a sleep "Good night Sam" I spoke to myself in my now shell of a home with no dad, no brother and everthing empty out.

p.s I Liked this chapter :)


	5. Chapter Four Flash Back

Chapter four flash back

In Sams house next morning.

I woke up as I always do. Then I ran to the bathroom as I always do. Got dress in my pencil knee lengh skirt and skin fitted blouse. With a blue and white tie strapped around me neck. After doing the norm. I called out

"DAVID, KEVIN, RYAN, oh wait I forgot their gone now." I burst into tears and I could'nt stop thinking why? What did I do? How did this happen to me? why the hell did my only family leave me and discard me like I was trash.

So many questions waiting to be answered but nobody their to anwers I guess. After about 30 minutes of endless sobs and sniffles. The fire place suddenly burst into flames. I jumped back startled with my eyes puffed up like tomatoes. "Oh my god, oh my god what the hell is this!" I stuttered between uneven breathes. The flames began dancing in the fire place slowly turn into blazing blue flames. Then in sudden flash a first class ticket from Glasgow airport to True cross town was lying straight in front of me. Also a purple dress and beatiful purple high heels. Where also in front of me.

My jaw dropped and I whiped away some tears of my face. "I get what the ticket is for, but the dress?" I said suspiciously then shrugged it off. "Well never look a gift horse in the mouth, hahaha" I was trying to cheer myself up when I said This (never worked, well it worked a wee bit). I put on the dress and slipped on the shoes (which actually looked nice on me) and left my house for the last and only time. "Bye bye home" I sniffled.

At True Cross Acabemy same time.

Mephisto was sitting in his office glancing out at the town. He was sipping his casually and in a deep conversition with his younger brother. Mephisto was wearing a very flamboyant flashy white suit. With knee lengh shorts and pink and purple tights. With purple pointy toed boots. His brother has a spike on the top of his hair which is lightly colored compared to the rest of his dark forest green hair. He wears a jacket that has cross bones as buttons. also he wears green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt (same color as his spike) under his jacket which is ripped at the ends.

Mephisto tipped his white top hat and twiddled his purple beard. He swung his head back and said

"So Amaimon your future wife is comming today."

Amaimon lifted his gaze from the mountain of sugar to his older brothers.

"Yes I guess she is." He spoke after shoving a lollypop in his mouth.

"So?" Mephisto urged. "So What" Amaimon relyed.

"what is she like?" the purple haired one spoke.

"Well I have only meet her a couple of times, but we were children and she won't remeber me." Amaimon frowned. "uh" Mephisto glaced at him to tell him more.

"I mean she does'nt even remeber when she lived in Gehenna, well not after the accident when she was about 600 years old I mean it's only been 300 years since then. (50 year to a demon is like one year to human, but when their 1200 birthday they stopped getting older.) I wonder what she looks like now, is she not about 18 in our years?" Amaimon shuffled round.

Mephisto then asked "Oh I see are you looking forward to seeing her again?"

"Well yea, last time I seen her I was passing pink sticky notes to her after I kissed her and left. I was rather young back then." Amaimon said with a small chuckle and a faint smile spread across his lips.

Mephisto giggled and said "well I'm sure you will have more fun now, hehehehe." Amaimon looked at him and blushed.

"Well we shall get going she will be here soon." with Mephisto saying this they both went out the doors of his office and went down stairs to greet their guest.

On the plane.

Sam looked at her watch and the last words that escaped her lips before she drifted to sleep were "Only one hour to go, they better have cake were I'm going or so god help me i'll kill them all!" She shortly drifted to sleep after this threat.

P.s I did'nt think I could write so much so quickly xxxx :)


	6. chapter five The Day We Meet

The Day we meet

Plane lands in True Cross Town 14.28pm.

I was woking up by the screams of an infaint. I then began to think about how my future would play out. I thought "I maybe forced into marriage but I swear I will munder everyone if I am forced to have a screaming wee brat like that one over there." I frowned and collected my luggage.

Comming of the plane It all become how do you say this oh yea realistic. The sites were amazing. I mean I have never seen anything like this before. In between my "aaa's and ooo's" a man dressed in a black suit and tie came over to me.

"Excuse me but you would'nt happen to be would you?" the hispanic boy in the black suit asked me.

"Em yes I am , who's asking?" I replyed.

"Please come this way ma'dam, I and here to pick you up for ." the boy said with a curtsey and led me to a very stylish looking pink limo.

"O.K" I said dumbfounded as I rushed to the how do I put it beatuiful car. Thats a good way to describe it I think.

He opened the door "This way ma'dm please relax also they're refreshments inside for you aswell" the boy said.

"Well thank you very much" I gave him small smile and sat down.

Inside the car was amazing. It was very pink and the seats were so cosy it was unreal (I mean have you ever been on one of those massage chairs well it was like that). At the sides of the chairs their was a bar. Filled with candy, booze, and ginger (It was mostly Irn bru It's my favourite but it's not usually seen in Japan in Japan it's mostly cola). Being the nice scottish girl that I am of course I went for the good old glaswegin Irn Bru (sorry cola but to American and less vibrant for my taste ;) wink wink). Drinking the phenomia irn bru and listening to some Skillet (which is awsome stop lying to yourself X( ok) with earphones on.

I slowly drifted to sleep (possibly because of jet lack). Then suddenly I woke up with the door opening and that hispanic boy saying "you have arrived ma'dam." Getting out the car after finding and feet and quickly fixing my hair I told the boy "please stop calling me ma'dam were I come from it's seen as a sign of disrepect and then you would be battered for acting all posh and snobby, call me Sam instead of calling me by a name that would end getting your self beat up and robbed by the neds because they think you have money on you." The boy looked dumbfoundedand he then spoke "uhm, of course ma'd oh sorry em ." (I can really make people speechless mwhahahaha sorry thats me being evil again heehee)

When the boy went back to the car and drove away I turned round, and there in front of me were two young men. One had a outfit so fabulous that even Paris Hilton would be jealous of. He had a bright white suit and top hat. With pink and purle tights and purple boots. He also had purple hair and a trimmed beard (so hot teeheehee.) The other was also dressed in an unual fashion but it was also rather nice. The younger man had a dark brown jacket with cross bones on the bottons edges which matched his pointy toaed boots and it was also torn at the ends. He wore green arm warmers that match his neon coloured hair which was bright green with a spick poking out of it. Also he wore a pink and yellow shirt that was wrapped around by a brown waste coat (very cute and trendy, what I like that kind of fashon.)

"You must be Sam it's a presure to finally meet you" The purple one said as he bowed not taking his eyes of me for a minute. The way I see it this could be Amaimon or his brother Mephisto so which one is it.

"Uhm and to you aswell" I said a bit freaked out if thats even a way to describe things.

The other boy just stood their silent and stared at me biting at one of his long black finger nails (black does not always mean dirty.)

"Well shall we go in for some tea and cake" the more outspoken one shouted out probably trying to brack the tenson between me and the green haired boy (he's lucky I was'nt so intrested in what he looked like or I would have given him the old 'wit ya looking at' and then punched him in the face.) The three of us walked in, me and the green haired one were walking at the back he then spoke so quietly that I did'nt catch much of what he was saying.

"Do you remeber me Sam?" He said

"um sorry I think this is the first time we've meet" I replyed with a nervous chuckle.

"I see" with that he completely ignored me and went back to biting his nail.

At tea we all sat down and then out of the blue with a cream cake shoved half way in my mouth and asked "so whats your name I never quite got the hang of them eailer today" with a small smile on my face. The green haired one with a loilly pop in his mouth and said

"Thats because we did'nt give you our names eailer" with a snare on his face like I had done something wrong. The purple haired one kicked him under the table and whispered not very well

"Amaimon play nice she has'nt done anything wrong." He then got up and told me

"Well Sam I am sorry my name is Mephisto Pheles and this here is my brother Amaimon"

My eyes shoot up and I looked over to see Amaimon staring at me and of course I blushed.

"Thank you um Mr,Pheles and thank the two of you for looking after me" I spoke as calmy as I could (I know I have a cheek to tell that poor Hispanic boy off)

"Not a problem Sam to me and my brother this is a privilege to have such a beatiful young lady in our presance also my brother's future wife and don't let Amaimon make you upset he's just shy" Mephisto pointed at Amaimon and laughted.

Amaimon who's face went from pale to brushing red turned to Mephisto and yelled "I am not shy just shut up!" Mephisto turned round pissed off now and said "In what manner of tone is that to speak to your older brother ."

"They way I just spoke to you now" Amaimon retorted.

"Why you little" Mephisto glared.

When they were going to murder eachother in a matter of words. I jumped between (sorry this was an out burst here) and shouted

"Both of youes stop it now or I will shove my fucking boot up both of your fucking arses and do youes right in alright" Suddenly everything went silent. Mephisto looked shooked as does Amaimon then Amaimon came out with "Well you can see that she's has been raised in the murder capital of scotland if even their woman speak to guys like that" with a small grin on his face.

Mephisto came out with " Yes I can see that but remeber she has a history of anger managment classes remeber."

I sat back down and started drinking my tea while they both stared at me.

"I am sorry but I had to say something that I knew would stop youes two" with a sigh and a upset face.

"Thats ok as long as you dont acutally beat me up i'm fine" Mephisto grinned

"I dont think you have to worry about that because I dont think I could beat any of youes two up even if I tryed Youes will just tire me out " I said with a small grin on my face.

Mephisto walked out the room (school problems I think) leaving me and Amaimon alone (very awkward).

That when he said "Sam your right because when we get married you will be to tired with having babies that you will be to fragile to fight an insect away" a now even bigger grin on his face of poor maliciousness.

"Oh shut it, you'd be my last choice for a husband any day" I snared at him.

He got up and walked slowly to me with that grin on his face not keeping his blue eyes of me for a second. As he did this he spoke "well I think I would like you more if you had black hair and a short leather dress." My face turned the colour of a strawberry and as I looked at him we were only lips apart.

"Well Sam I will just have to have this then" and with that said he smahed his lips into mine. Of course I protested but he grabbed my wrists and put them behind my head letting himself push harder against me causing me to do a slight moan. When I opened my mouth to tell him to stop he slipped his tough in. I tryed to bite it but when I did blood came dripping at the sides of my mouth. My eyes wide open looking into his as the taste of his blood soaked my mouth. After about an hour of my protesting and then just letting him do it. He stopped and place one hand softly against my jaw resting his fourhead against mine he said "Thanks that was great" between heavy breathing. He got up and sat next to me resting his head on my thigh and then falling a sleep.

I was thinking "what just happened their first he was nasty to me and now he's kissing me and falling a sleep on me" I was so shooked about the whole event that when Mephisto eventally returned his jaw dropped to a happy wee Amaimon fast asleep on the girl who'd he acted as if he hated and me with slight drops of blood at the side of my mouth and my eyes in a sleepy daze.

"I don't think I even want to know " Mephisto spoke uneasy and run out the room as fast as you could imaging.

I looked at the door that Mephisto left wide open in his desperate bid to escape and then to Amaimon snuggled up on my lap and I said "I hope this is'nt going to happen everytime he wants a kiss" and with that I passed out with total lack of air and millions of thoughts building up In my head.

P.s please rate this chapter because I was'nt even sure I should have posted it yet.


	7. Chapter Six A Game of Hearts

A game of Hearts

Thank you to all my reviewers and my good friend Alice and Mara thank the two of youes for getting me through this story :)

The next day, I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the smell of fresh flowers. I slowly opened my eyes; as I did so, a blinding beam of sunlight struck my brow. I lifted my head and looked around. Everything was so nice and peaceful, I was slowly drifting to sleep again. But as my head touched the pillow, I could feel something. Someone was breathing very lightly on my neck. I tried to spring up to see who it was, but he had a firm grip on my stomach.

"Who's there, you perverted **?" I screamed and elbowed him in the side.

The man began to groan; that's when I knew who it was.

"Oh my god...oh my god, please, not him! I didn't just hit the boy that could probably break me like a toothpick!" I panicked.

"Sam! What the hell was that for?" Amaimon groaned whilst getting up.

"I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" My head was now lower than his chest, "Please, I will do anything, just don't hurt me."

Now, I had tears in my eyes. Amaimon stared at me blankly; then, I felt warm arms wrap around me. I looked up; Amaimon was cuddling me, and then he whispered, "How could I ever hurt you?"

My eyes looked into his, and without any intention on my part he kissed me again, but I kinda let him without any protest this time. He pulled away and went to my ear,"So, anything huh?"

A grin appeared on his face. That's when I turned around and spoke "Well, nothing in the contents of sexual intercourse or anything like that!" My face was white as chalk. Amaimon huffed at the comment and went on doing his evil wee games.

"Where am I?" I said with a confused look on my face. I was not in a dress but was changed into pj's and lying on a bed instead of the couch. "Well, I woke up and took you to bed. You looked sleepy." he explained, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"You stripped me and put me to bed?" I shouted, my eyes now the size of plates.

"No. Some maid did. I just took you to bed with me." he said with his cheeks lightly blushed.

"Sorry, I thought you were some pervert who gets off on sleeping naked girls." I chuckled.

His facial expression looked like I'd just stabbed him on the heart with a butter knife. "I'm just kidding, Amaimon." I hugged him and giggled. He hugged me back and said, "That's alright, just don't say anything like that about me again or I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, I won't." I said speedily.

Then me and Amaimon fall back to the bed in each others arms, and he started to kiss me again.

Somewhere In Gehenna...

Satan and Death were playing a game of hearts.

"So tell me Death, things are going perfectly with Sam and Amaimon, wouldn't you agree?" Satan teased as he put down 3 cards.

"Oh shut up, you snake." Death snared as he picked up a card.

"Well tell me now, big man, how are you so annoyed about my wee Sam getting a husband and babies and my wee Amaimon getting the woman of his dreams then? When you didn't even care that your other daughter married one of my sons?" Satan put down another 3 cards.

"Don't even mention her! She is no daughter of mine." Death roared, putting down 4 cards.

"Fine, if that's the way you're going to be!" Satan put down another 2 cards.

"Stop cheating!" Death shouted as he picked up another 2 cards.

"What, me? Cheating death? I wouldn't even think about it!" Satan snickered as he put down his last card.

"Game over, you lose!" Satan chuckled.

Death looked at him and said, "You have such a black soul, I pity you, demon." With that, death pulled out his scythe and disappeared into the fog.

"Well, my old friend, I thought you would pull out the black joker." Satan laughed as he looked at Death's cards and pulled out the black joker from his deck. "This shall be fun." He finished, vanishing into the fog.

PS: I would like to thank my good friend TheYoungestCrazySister Alice for helping me out in this chapter. Also how's up for a game of cards.


	8. Chapter seven A Day To Remeber

A Day To Rember

Half-past ten in the morning at True Cross Academy.

After a morning of constant snugging, I shoved him off me, but he just kept coming back and then getting dressed into my clothes. Amaimon and I made our way out of the room. Amaimon grabbed my hand, causing me to blush and whimper a little bit. He eyed me up and down and saw I was wearing black jeans and a red blouse.

"You look very pretty today, uh, Sam." Amaimon said with a small chuckle and a smile that made me blush even harder.

"Uh, thank you, Amaimon." I said.

He then asked me, "So, what do you want to do today?"

I looked round at him and, me being the smart, intelligent young lady that I am, I replied by saying, "Eating pizza and playing Call Of Duty, I guess!"

With a massive grin on my face (I already know some first date. Uh, it was mostly nerves on my part).

"Well, if that's what you want." Amaimon said, confused and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, if you don't want to do that, why don't you show me around? I dont know anything about this place." I quickly retorted.

"Alright, I think I will show you around, Sam." Amaimon face slightly, brightened up and his smile growing larger.

"Alright." I said, not wanting to get him mad at me (Well, I do have to try and get along with him, I guess).

Amaimon grabbed me closer to him and, without any words exchanged apart from "WWwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaa". If that can even be classified as a word (probably not), he sprinted to the end of the mile-long hall, to a balcony at the end of it.

We both looked down, and the next thing I knew, he was whispering in my ear quietly, clearly smiling, "Hold tight."

"Um, what was THATTTTT!" I screamed as he lifted me bridal style and dropped off the balcony 50 feet from the ground.

I was hanging for dear life, nearly choking him with my arms wrapped around his neck. "AMAIMON STOP!" I screamed at him. He stopped in the mid of air. As we floated in the sky I looked down and then looked at him "How...how are you doing this?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled "Well, I am a demon king, I think I would know how to fly." He finished with a small chuckle.

"Sorry. This is all so new to me." I signed and looked down.

"Why are you saying you're sorry? You've done nothing wrong." He asked as he lightly kissed my forehead "You're so cute when you think your in trouble. So, do you want me to punish you?" he said. That menision grin was plastered on his face again.

"What? Of course not you pevert!" I huffed at him.

He put me onto the ground and took my hand again. He asked me, "Would you like to start at the carnival?" I nodded my head in approval, making him smile.

At the carnival, I urged Amaimon to go on the rollercoaster with me. As we did so, I noticed that nobody payed any attention to a boy with neon-colored green hair with a gothic fashion taste holding a girl's hand.

"Uh, Amaimon, can these people see us?" I asked, a bit confused.

"No, they cannot. I am a demon, and you, well, you are what you are, I guess." Amaimon replied.

"Why can't they see us? And what I am I!" I asked, now wishing I hadn't said anything.

"You see, unless someone is hurt by a demon, they cannot see demons. And you, well, I think it's because you're around me a lot." Amaimon said, though I knew that last part was a lie. But I didn't ask anything more about it.

After Amaimon and I had gone on every ride in the park twice, we walked with candy floss, and he asked "Would you like to see something else?" As he asked, he ripped a bite of candy floss off and shoved it into his mouth.

"Uh, if you want to, Amaimon." I spoke, taking a bite of his candy floss, causing him to snarl a bite.

"Uhm, alright. Right, Sam, follow me." Amaion spoke whilst chewing on his nail. He sprinted a hundred mile a hour.

"AMAIMON WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted after him as he was disappearing. I ran after him.

I began to run out of breath, with the rapid ponding in my , as I was about to catch up with him, he ran straight into the Forbidden Forest (that's what the sign said with the skull and crossbones on it)

"Amaimon, where are you?" I screamed over and over again. I was wandering about in the dark when something grabbed me and pulled me backwards. I screamed (wouldn't you?) and then shut my eyes as tight as I could.

"SAM, SAM! Wake up" Amaimon shouted whilst shaking me. My eyes shot open, and the first thing I done was punch Amaimon on the elbow. "Amaimon, you b*stard! I wasn't asleep, and I thought you were a pedo!" I shouted. slightly trembling.

"Sam, sorry. I was just seeing if I could beat you in a race. And I grabbed you because you were ready to fall in a ditch." Amaimon whimpered as he rubbed his arm. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry if I hit you too hard." I told him.

"Right. Okay then." Amaimon replied with a puzzled look on his face. He then told me to sit down, so I did (my feet were on fire!).

"So Sam, what do you think?" Amaimon asked as his blank exression stared out at space. I looked round and was amazed. It was like one of those parts of the forest you hear about in fairy tales. Thousands of plants, flowers, and trees of different kinds surrounded us. There was a beautiful shimmering lake the colour of gold with the reflection of the setting sun in the distance. "It's beautiful, Amaimon." I told him, my mouth was wide open and the same blank stare on my face as he did. When I looked back to him, his gaze was on me with a smile on his face.

"So, you like it then, Sam." Amaimon said.

"Well, yeah, who wouldn't like this? It's beautiful." I quickly retorted, and then spoke after this, "Where did you find a heavenly place like this anyway, Amaimon?" He looked round at me, "Well you see, when I was only a couple of years old, I think about 500, and this girl who was my best friend stumbled upon this place. And since that time, I have come here at least twice an earth year to remember her."

"Uhm, do you remember her, Amaimon?" I said more shyly. He looked up quick and I could quite clearly see a tear in his eye, but he shrugged it off, "Sam that's a story for after" with fake laugh and smile. I just left it at that and ended up falling alseep on his shoulder.


End file.
